Alejandra Blaze how it starts
by Vanny Sky
Summary: Eine Fan Fiction zu Alejandra Blaze.. Wie es mir am besten gefallen hätte


**_Fan Fiction zu Alejandra Blaze_** ** _(Diese FF ist in der "ich" Perspektive geschrieben)_**

Ich war gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt, als das schlimmste in meinem Leben passierte.

Ich lebte mit meinem Vater in El Paso in Texas, wir lebten dort allein da meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt starb. Mein Vater und ich waren unzertrennlich, wir waren in der Küche unseres Hauses er kocht gerade für mich Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce und ich saß am Tisch und malte wie ich es immer tat wenn ich von der Schule nachhause kam.

Mein Vater wollte gerade an den Küchenschrank gehen und ein Teller rausholen als auf einmal vier Männer in schwarzer Kleidung und Motorrad Maske durch unsere Hintertür kamen, ich versuchte mich zu verstecken dies gelang mir aber nicht, einer der Männer griff mich hielt mir die Arme fest und drückte mich fest an seine Brust sodass mein Rücken an seinem Körper lag.

Er sagte mir 'Sieh zu was jetzt passiert, in das Ohr, einer der anderen Männer zog ein Messer aus seiner Tasche, ging auf meinen Vater zu riss ihm das Hemd auf und rammte ihm das Messer mitten ins Herz.

Der Mann der mich festhielt hat mir ein lappen ins Gesicht der komisch roch und mich müde machte.

Ich wachte in einem kleinen Raum wieder auf er sah aus wie diese Gefängniszellen aus den Westernfilmen es war bis auf eine Toilette, ein Bett und einem Tisch mit Kerze drauf nichts in diesem Raum.

Es öffnete sich die Tür und 4 Männer, (ich weiß nicht ob es dieselben waren die mein Vater ermordeten) standen vor mir.

Die beiden hinteren gingen auseinander sodass ein breiter Spalt zwischen ihnen entstanden ist und ein älterer Mann in Anzug zu erscheinen war er kam auf mich zu und sagte "Perfekt" und die Männer verließen den Raum wieder.

Doch wenige Minuten später kam eine Frau und brachte mir ein Glas mit einer komisch schmeckenden Flüssigkeit und sagte mir "trink mein Kind" ich trank diese Flüssigkeit die ekelhaft schmeckte.

Ich bekam diese Flüssigkeit jeden Tag für fünf Jahre zu trinken ich merkte wie mein Körper immer schwächer wurde, als ich so schwach war dass ich nicht mehr gehen konnte kam der Mann mit Anzug in den Raum in dem ich fünf Jahre lang eingesperrt war mit einem Rollstuhl er setzte mich in den Stuhl und schob mich raus, ich wurde in ein Raum gebracht in dem Kerzen, ein Altar und eine goldene Urne stand am Boden war ein Pentagramm aufgemalt und in einem Kreis die Worte (Möge der Geist der Vergeltung sein Opfer finden).

Zwei Männer kamen auf mich zu und nahmen mich aus dem Rollstuhl raus und haben mich auf das Pentagramm gelegt, der Mann mit Anzug nahm ein Buch in die Hand und fing an auf Latein daraus vorzulesen.

Der Deckel der Urne sprang auf und ein schwarzer Nebel kam raus der Mann der gerade aus dem Buch vorlas sagte eine Art Beschwörung die den Nebel auf mich lenkte, der Nebel hing nun über mir und kam immer näher doch auf einmal fuhr der Nebel in mich, ich war von jetzt auf gleich ohnmächtig, ich merkte nur noch wie ich auf eine Bahre wie man sie aus Krankenhäusern kennt gelegt wurde.

Ich wurde erst Tage später wieder wach ich lag auf dem Bett in der Zelle in der ich fünf Jahre meines Lebens verbrachte, ich war schwach und konnte mich gerade noch zur Tür schleppen um mich bemerkbar zu machen vor der Tür sank ich zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen, der Mann mit Anzug und einer seiner Leute kamen in die Zelle und richteten mich auf und trugen mich zum Bett, man hörte wie der Mann mit Anzug zu dem anderen sagte "bringt sie morgen früh bei Tagesanbruch in die Stadt und lasst sie dort"

Am nächsten Morgen war es soweit 2 von den Männern kamen in meine Zelle und führten mich ein langen nasskalten Flur entlang in Richtung Freiheit,

Mir wurde ein Lappen vor mein Gesicht gehalten der wieder so komisch roch wie am dem Tag wo ich zusehen musste wie mein Vater ermordet wurde.

Als ich wieder wach wurde lag ich auf einer Bank in einer mir unbekannten Stadt nachdem ich aufgestanden bin und mich umschaute stellte ich fest das ich in Mexiko sein musste ums genau zu sagen Tichuana, ich lief stundenlang hungrig und durstig durch die Stadt bis ich vor einem Haus zusammen brach ich merkte nur noch wie man mich hoch nahm und mich in ein Haus trug.

Ich würde zugedeckt auf einer Couch liegend wach und fragte mich wo ich bin, ein Mann mitte oder anfang 40 kam in den Raum und hatte ein Tablett in den Händen, er brachte das Tablett wo ein Sandwich drauf lag zu mir und sagte "iss du brauchst es ich weiss was dir zugestoßen ist"

Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte brachte er mir noch ein Glas Wasser ich trank es aus und fragte wo ich bin und wer er ist, er setzte sich vor mich hin und stellte sich vor

"Ich bin Johnny… Johnny Blaze und ich bin wie du ich trage dasselbe in mir"

Ich fragte ihn was er meint was trage ich in mir und warum sind wir gleich.

Er erzählt mir die Geschichte seines Vaters das er Krebs hatte und er um sein Vater zu retten seine Seele dem Teufel verkaufte doch sein Vater starb bei einem Motorrad Stunt worauf er die Stadt, seine große Liebe Roxanne und seine Erinnerungen verließ um sie zu schützen, er sagte auch das Mephisto 20 Jahre später zurückkam und ihn bat seinen Sohn Blackheart zurück in die Hölle zu befördern da er plante unheil über die Welt zu bringen, in dem er sich den Vertrag von San Venganza holt und tausende schuldige Seelen in sich sammelt um mächtiger zu werden.

Er nahm den Kampf mit ihm auf und schaffte es ihn zu besiegen mit Hilfe der Seelen der Bewohner San Venganza's, da so in Blackheart tausende schuldige Seelen in der Hölle brennen können, als Blackheart zur Hölle fuhr und Johnny sich in sein Menschengestalt umwandelte stand vor ihm und Roxanne die Blackheart als Geisel nahm, Mephisto der vor de beiden nun auftauchte bat ihm an den Geist der Vergeltung wieder zurück zu nehmen und ihm dafür seine Seele wiederzugeben, doch er lehnte ab und wollte weiterhin als Rider schuldige Seele einfangen.

Für mich klang dies sehr spannend und aufregend, wenn die jetzt auch irgendwann mit mir geschieht, kann auch ich später schuldige Seelen fangen und unschuldige retten?! Fragen über Fragen dies sich in meinem Kopf zusammentrafen und auf die Beantwortung warteten.

Johnny sagte er wolle mir alles über den Geist der Vergeltung den Rider erklären und auch zeigen wie ich ES richtig einsetze,


End file.
